


Candlelight Dinner

by Private95



Series: It All Started On Tinder [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, self-indulgence continues!, they're gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: She finally relaxed when she figured that no one was paying attention to her. The last thing Lena wanted was to drag Kara into this whole mess and bring paparazzi to her place.She directed her thoughts to lighter, more pleasant topics. Like for example what to expect from the date. What Kara’s apartment would look like, what she’d cook, how the evening would go.





	Candlelight Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my gorgeous girlfriend Tassi_Ki for proofing this one. Check out her works and visit her on tumblr at the-laughing-wolf :D

With the help of her security, Lena managed to push through the sea of reporters that were camping outside of L-Corp. (Well, Luthor-Corp still, but there was only a month left before all the paperwork for the renaming was complete.)

All in all, the day started better than she expected. She spent the morning in a few meetings, later she spent the time in lab, checking on the prototypes and blueprints, before returning to her office to sign some papers before lunch.

If she was honest, the whole morning was spent on adrenaline from excitement and fear all at the same time. It was the anticipation of an upcoming date with Kara. A date she couldn’t stop thinking about.

So, when she got a text from Kara, saying;

 

**_Serious talk ahead._ **

**_Please, don’t freak out!_ **

 

She completely freaked out, typing back with shaky fingers.

 

**_Okay._ **

**_I’m listening._ **

**_Okay, so, I’ve been running some errands._ **

**_And passed the L-Corp._ **

 

The warmth that spread through Lena, knowing that Kara referred to her company as L-Corp, made her melt in her chair.

 

**_And I’m sure you wouldn’t want you pictures around the city._ **

**_At least more than there already are._ **

**_And with your personal life pictured at that._ **

 

That made Lena sit up straight in her chair again.

Her mind rushed with millions of thoughts at once. Kara didn’t want to be with her anymore. It was too much to be with a Luthor. She was going to break up with her just as Lena got attached.

Lena shook her head. No. No, that couldn’t be it.

 

**_So, if you can be really sneaky, you can come over to my place._ **

**_And we’ll have a quiet evening in, with a candlelight dinner!_ **

 

Lena place a hand on her chest, trying to calm her wild heartbeat down.

 

**_You don’t have to agree!_ **

**_And knowing you, I’m gonna say it now._ **

**_It’s not because I don’t want to be seen with you!_ **

**_You already have so much going on._ **

**_You don’t need to be dealing with people getting into your personal life even more than they already have._ **

 

Lena smiled at her phone. What did she do to deserve Kara?

 

**_That sounds very lovely, Kara._ **

**_Yay!_ **

**_Tomorrow at 7?_ **

**_Sounds good._ **

**_Good._ **

**_I’ll text you the address and you’ll sneak over._ **

**_Also, are you allergic to anything?_ **

 

Lena frowned at that.

 

**_Pardon?_ **

**_I’m gonna be making dinner, silly!_ **

**_I need to know if you’re allergic to anything!_ **

**_Or if you don’t eat meat._ **

**_Or anything like that._ **

 

Lena shook her head, chuckling at the woman’s antics.

 

**_Not allergic._ **

**_Not vegetarian or vegan._ **

**_Can stomach pretty much everything._ **

**_Okay._ **

**_So, tomorrow. 7 PM._ **

**_Don’t worry about dressing up._ **

**_Do I need to bring anything?_ **

**_Just your gorgeous self ;)_ **

 

Lena felt her face grow hot. For the past month and some that Lena knew her, Kara always managed to sneak in a compliment when Lena least expected it.

 

**_Fine._ **

**_I’ll see you tomorrow?_ **

**_See you tomorrow, Lena._ **

**_Have a great day_** **_._**

* * *

Lena surveyed the perimeter in front of her apartment building from her balcony. Most of the front of it was swarmed with journalists and paparazzi. She made a beeline to the security post, asking if there was a way get past the press. The man behind the screens promised to sneak her through the services’ entrance later that afternoon.

So later, dressed up in the most casual clothes she had (her running shoes, a hoodie, skinny jeans and sunglasses), Lena – miraculously – snuck away from the press. She still was paranoid even ten blocks later. Constantly looking around, trying to find the flare of a camera lens. She thought over her decision of walking to Kara’s apartment over and over, finally deciding that it was a good idea, all in all. An expensive car would get attention for sure.

She finally relaxed when she figured that no one was paying attention to her. The last thing Lena wanted was to drag Kara into this whole mess and bring paparazzi to her place.

She directed her thoughts to lighter, more pleasant topics. Like for example what to expect from the date. What Kara’s apartment would look like, what she’d cook, how the evening would go.

Lena couldn’t hide the smile at the thought of Kara probably making homemade pizza and pot stickers. And that thought lead to her musing how Kara, who, by the looks of it, lived mostly of off fast food, managed to have the build that she had. Probably because the girl worked out every single day?

That wasn’t the best thing to think about, because now she was imagining the movement of the muscles of Kara’s back as she was doing pull-ups.

God, she hoped these thoughts wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass while she was having dinner with Kara.

Lena took the sunglasses off and pushed her hood down only when she was in the elevator up to Kara’s apartment. When she got off on the fourth floor, she glanced on her phone again, making sure one last time that she was where she was supposed to be.

She fidgeted for a solid minute in front of Kara’s door before finally - finally - she knocked.

Kara opened just a moment later, smiling wide. She welcomed Lena in and closed the door, before pulling Lena into a hug.

“You made it!” Lena melted into the embrace, hugging Kara back tightly, just then noticing how much taller Kara was.

“It was easier than I’d thought.”

Kara hummed, not showing any signs of letting Lena go. Not that she minded that. Kara was just so… warm. Her body just emitted _waves_ of warmth that made Lena want to stay where she was and never let go. Though when Lena took a deep breath, hoping to get a lungful of Kara’s scent, she opened her eyes, pulling away.

“What smells so good?”

Kara chuckled, brushing a stray lock behind Lena’s ear. “You like it?” Lena nodded, blushing at her own enthusiast. “Gives me hope that I haven’t screwed it up.”

To be even more proof, Lena’s stomach growled loudly, making her go red and Kara to chuckle. “Okay. I’ll take it as you’re ready to eat.”

“Yeah.

Lena looked over Kara's shoulder, noticing the dimmed lights and candles scattered around the kitchen and dinner table.

“Good. Take a seat and I’ll bring everything over.” Lena did as she was told, watching Kara busy around the kitchen. “Red, or white wine?” Kara asked with a smile, before frowning. “Wait, are you driving?”

“I’m not. And red, please.”

Lena looked around the apartment, listening to Kara as she popped a bottle open. Somehow, this was what she expected from Kara’s place. Books and papers scattered everywhere, a comforter and a bunch of pillows on the couch, big open windows, and light curtains. A couple of bookshelves filled up to the brim covered one wall, and a doorway - which Lena guessed lead to the bedroom and bathroom - on another.

She was brought back from her musings when Kara walked back over to the table, placing two wine glasses on the table before going back to the kitchen counter. Lena hummed when she took a sip of the wine. Sweet with a nice aftertaste, and while not the most expensive one she’d ever drank (drinking the best alcohol and eating the best food came with being a Luthor), it was still delicious. Though after a moment, Lena realized that she didn’t really care about the price of the wine and the fanciness of the food. She was more interested in the company.

“Sorry, but I don’t know crap about wine.” Kara said as she walked back with a bowl.

“Don’t worry. It’s pretty good.” Lena paused mid sip when Kara placed the bowl in the middle of the table. With an amused look, she said, “Kara Danvers. Eating a salad.” She laughed when Kara scrunched up her nose in disgust.

“The sacrifices I make to impress a beautiful woman.”

Lena blushed, hoping that the dim lights would hide the redness of her cheeks. Apparently not, because Kara walked back to the counter with a chuckle, clearly noticing that her compliment hit the spot.

Lena glared at Kara’s back in mock anger, but that only made her notice what Kara was wearing that evening. A black and white baseball tee and a pair of what looked like joggers. On one hand, Lena was glad that Kara didn’t dress up (probably not to make Lena feel uncomfortable); on the other, Kara looked hot as Hell.

Lena’s mouth watered as Kara walked back with two plates, placing one before Lena.

“We’re having a sirloin steak with fried garlic and mashed sweet potatoes.”

Lena watched wide-eyed between the plate and Kara a few times. That… wasn’t what she expected. At all.

The food on her plate looked and smelled like it was cooked by a chef of a high-end restaurants where the plate cost up to thousand dollars.

Her gaze met Kara’s, who took a seat across from her, looking at her expectantly. “So? You gonna give it a try?”

Lena grabbed a fork, took a piece of already-cut steak and brought it to her mouth. The moment it touched her tongue and she bit into it, her eyes went closed and she moaned the moan one only heard in a bedroom in more heated circumstances.

Her eyes flew open and she slapped a hand over her mouth. Lena felt her whole face become hot as she looked at Kara, who was looking back with a bright smile.

“Good?” She asked.

“Kara!” Lena gasped, going back to chewing. “So good!” Lena was already going for the mashed potatoes, not even swallowing. She sighed at the smooth, fluffy goodness.

After she swallowed another mouthful, Lena looked down at herself. The hoodie, the jeans, the sneakers. She frowned, placing the fork down.

“This date deserves more than a hoodie and jeans.”

“Hey-hey.” Kara reached out, placing her hand on top of Lena’s. “Lena, I could care less about what you wear. You could wear a trash bag and still look breathtaking.” She smiled when Lena took her hand, running a thumb over her knuckles. “I know that it’s hard for you to trust me when I say that I’m interested in you as a person and that I don’t want nor your money nor your fame.” She said in a low voice, afraid that if she was too loud she would scare Lena off. “But at least let me try and prove that to you.”

Lena smiled, nodding and squeezing Kara’s hand one last time before letting go.

“Okay.” She grabbed her glass, taking a big gulp to get rid of the lump in her throat. “Let’s eat. It’d be a shame to throw all of this away.”

“Why do I have a feeling that you never trusted my cooking abilities?”

“Probably because the only things on your menu are pizza and pot stickers?” Kara glared at her for a moment before pouting and grumbling, making Lena giggle.

“Whatever.”

They spent the meal in comfortable chat. Voices low and looks soft. All smiles and laughs, compliments thrown here and there. Favorite color? Movie? Book? Band? Have you been to Disneyland? What do you like to do in your free time? Cats or dogs? Pineapple on pizza?

Lena couldn’t remember the last date when she felt so light. When she felt so… Lena. Just Lena. No CEO. No Luthor. Just Lena. A young woman who loved sci-fi and detective books. Who loved chemistry puns and pick-up lines. Lena, who was only seen by Jess before. Lena who wasn’t even known like that to Lex.

Once they finished the steak and the salad, Kara took the plates to the sink.

“You ready for dessert?”

“I’m intrigued now.” Lena said, finishing her second glass of wine. “I swear, Danvers, if it’s something intricate and tastes like it’s supposed to be in a high-end restaurant… I’m out of here.”

Kara went silent and Lena focused her gaze on the back of Kara’s head.

“Kara. What’s for dessert?”

“Umm… Crème brûlée?”

There was a moment of silence and then Lena was laughing. Kara turned, smiling at the other woman as she brought the desert over.

“You’re something else, Kara.” Lena said, out of breath and brushing tears from her eyes.

Kara brought two ramekins with perfect caramel cover. Another thing no one (except Jess) knew – Lena had a sweet-tooth. The perfect desert Kara was presenting already made Lena want to marry her.

They moved to the couch, deciding to finish the evening with movie. And dessert, of course.

The movie was some love story randomly selected on Netflix. The two were more interested in each other though, because somehow they went from eating their respective portions, to feeding each other spoonfuls of crème brûlée. Both were blushing and giggling every time and even if the situation implied that it was supposed to be awkward; both felt content. Even if their cheeks burned.

Kara pushed the empty dishes on the coffee table before shuffling around, lying down on the couch, and pulling Lena to snuggle up.

Lena settled between Kara and the back of the couch. Face buried into Kara’s neck as Kara’s fingers ran through her hair. Both tried to pretend that they were finishing watching the movie and not trying to burn into the memory the way their bodies felt against each other.

Everything was perfect. Lena was warm, her stomach full, and Kara’s breath and the motion of her fingers were lulling Lena into a soft slumber.

Only for their bubble to pop loudly when Lena’s phone vibrated and pinged loudly, announcing the arrival of her driver who was told to get her at ten.

She refused to believe that the time flew by that fast.

With a heavy sigh, the two untangled and headed to the door.

Lena stood by the door, fiddling with her glasses, her mind running a mile a minute and her heart beating wildly.

How was she supposed to finish this? What was the appropriate goodbye? A hug? A kiss on the cheek? On the lips?

Kara came to her rescue. She leaned down, kissing the corner of Lena’s lip.

“I’ve had an amazing evening.” She whispered.

Lena giggled, leaning her forehead against Kara’s.

“Me too. This was the best first date ever.”

Kara nodded, arms around Lena’s waist, holding her close.

“I don’t want to leave now.” Lena whispered, on hand resting on Kara’s shoulder, the other running over her undercut before tangling in her golden locks. Kara hummed in response, leaning into Lena’s touch.

“I don’t want you to leave either.” Kara sighed.

Lena refused to acknowledge how much of her willpower it took to step away from Kara, wish her a good night, and leave.

No one needed to know that the whole ride back Lena spent with a dreamy look on her face and a silly grin. And when she fell asleep that night hugging one of the pillows tight to her chest…? Well, it surely wasn’t because she hoped that she still was at Kara’s place, on Kara’s couch, snuggled up to her. That wasn’t the reason at all.

(Yes. Yes, it was exactly the reason why.)

**Author's Note:**

> Took longer than i expected. I knew what I wanted to write. Took me a while to be happy with this. Anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story! And have a great day! :D


End file.
